7 days
by Poddyful
Summary: Kyo is burdened with ANOTHER curse. But is it real? Rated T for the language.
1. Chapter 1

Me: Yuki, disclaimer please.

Yuki: Iris does not own Fruits basket.

A/n some of my information might not be accurate so please forgive me T.T

If there is any grammatical errors please tell me but I shouldn't have any excuse cuz even though English wasn't my first language I was born in Australia and grew up there XP. (And also partly cuz I use Microsoft word. Hope you enjoy!

Silence rang through the room (a/n does that make sense?). The writer stared at his cup; Hanajima had just told him what had happened at the shop.

"Um…Saki-chan, could you please repeat that again?" Shigure asked. Uo-chan stared. Hana-chan started again as though he had never requested that before.

"We were out shopping and we somehow wandered into a magic shop-"

"It wasn't a magic shop dammit!" Kyo yelled.

"Don't interrupt some one when they're talking carrot top" Uo-Chan's voice loomed dangerously overhead, a steel pipe in her hands.

"Don't bring that thing into the house Yankee!" Kyo Shouted,

starting to panic. Arisa and Kyo began to argue.

"Uo-chan, Kyo-kun…" Tohru tried to interrupt, sweat-dropping. Kyo ignored her, veins (a/n I think that's what they're called) appeared on his head as he thought about what had just happened. Hana-chan started to talk again as though she hadn't been interrupted,

"The door was narrow so Tohru-chan, Arisa and I walked through first then Yuki and Kyo both tried to go through the door at the same time, Yuki fell into the shop and Kyo crashed underneath a shelf of books, where Tohru was. Kyo caught a book that was going to land on Tohru, and the book flipped open to a page that said

'_The first person to open this cursed book will be killed in week, as will other members of the family, the curse placed on the person will usually be a string of non related accidents and should be quite painful, the only cure of this curse is-'_

and then it stops there, the rest has been ripped off…when Tohru chan was trying to grab hold on something before she fell, naturally grabbing the book, thus tearing the remainder into pieces, and that's why Tohru-chan is so upset…Tohru-chan, it's OK, it wasn't your fault"

"Yes, my little flower, it wasn't your fault, Kyo is just-" a loud, sickening 'crunch' stopped the rest of the sentence as the orange-haired boy's fist came in contact, hard, with the perverted writer's jaw.

Hatori's serious face greeted Tohru's as the door was opened.

"Good evening Tohru-kun, where is Shigure?" He asked.

"Eh? Ah! Good evening Hatori-san, ano…Shigure-san is lying on the couch, he is still out cold…"informed Tohru, sweat dropping. Hatori nodded, and then stepped inside, heading over to the lounge-room. He looked at the baka inu lying unconscious on the couch.

"How did this happen?" The dragon asked carefully. Kyo stiffened. Tohru retold the story claiming it was her fault.

Hatori looked at the perverted dog again. He had a large bruise on his left cheek, some lost teeth and a couple of broken bones.

"Good job, Kyo" Hatori sighed and said to the cat, bandaging Shigure's face, wishing he could bandage over the baka's mouth. The prince stayed silent and left the room, still slightly annoyed. Saki-chan appeared out of nowhere (she had been playing Dah-Hin-Min with Tohru and Uo-chan) and said suddenly:

"You're just like a dragon…" and Hatori choked. Every other Sohma that was in the room (just Kyo, since Shigure is still unconscious) freaked out.

"Uh…Hatori, um…The Hentai inu is fine now, so um…get out!" Kyo blabbered.

"Yes, Shigure should be fine now, I'll be back tomorrow." Hatori muttered and quickly departed.

"Interesting…why did Kyo call Shigure-san Hentai inu?" Hana-chan commented. Kyo froze and his eyes widened, but he didn't say anything. Inside he mentally kicked himself. His face turned blue.

The door was suddenly (a/n…hm…everything is so sudden, I really must change it…) thrown wide open and an adult version of Yuki stood majestically at the door.

"Hi everyo-" He began. Kyo growled(a/n hey um…I know he's a cat but just let that one go by for now…)

"Oi Ayame! What are you doing here!" He yelled. Ayame stopped and said

"How rude Kyonichi, I came here to see my poor cousin, what do you think?"

"I don't believe you; I bet you were in the car waiting for Hatori to take you home, then you saw him running out like a sloth and he told you the full story, right?" Kyo snapped. Ayame simply stared at him for a few seconds before answering, but before he could answer, another voice cut in.

"Aya! I knew you would always be there for me" sparkles. Every one turned around. Shigure was sitting up with his eyes wide open and a huge grin on his face. The baka snake also grinned and said

"I will stay with you tonight Gure-chan"

The slapped a hi-5.

"Now where's that brother of mine-" A car horn beeped and Ayame started. He pouted then said

"Oh…well bye then everyone!" Every person stared at him as he danced out.

"Ah…" a low monotonic voice flowed through the room. The Sohma boys stared at Hanajima expectantly.

"His waves are similar to the prince's…but slightly different…like the waves of a snake and rat…" The boys freak out. Yuki, Uotani and Tohru walked in at the right time to hear that, and the other two freaked out too. Tohru looked desperately around and saw Shigure.

"Ah! Ano…Shigure-san, what did Hatori-san say?"

"Oh…Hatori said that um…Shi…Shi…Shigure shouldn't b…b…be disturbed! Yes that's it! Um…y…yes so Y…Y…Yankee, Hanajima! You's have better been going now, see you t…t…tomorrow!" Stuttered Kyo nervously, and pushed the two girls out of the door, trying to ignore the waves of poison denpa flowing through his body, making him steadily weaker.

"Phew…that was close…Kyo-kun? Kyo-kun? What's wrong? Are you alright?" Tohru asked the orange-haired teenager kneeling on the floor.

"I…I…I'm fine T...T…Tohru, it's just the after…after-affects of the d…d…denpa waves…kuso" Kyo stuttered weakly, then fainted.

"WHAAAA!KYO-KUN! ARE YOU OK! WHAT'S WRONG KYO-KUN!" Tohru shrieked. Shigure looked at Tohru for a moment.

"What's the time Tohru-kun?" he asked, more seriously than he's done in months. Tohru ran into the kitchen, nearly tripping over the chair as she did so. She glanced up at the clock and ran back to the living room more swifter then she intended and banged her head into the door.

"Tohru!" yelled Kyo, as he woke up. He leapt over to where she was sitting on the floor clutching her head. There was an awkward silence when Kyo reached out and covered Tohru's hand with his own. They both blushed. Kyo quickly withdrew his hand and looked away. Shigure was trying not to laugh again.

"Haha…so, my little flower, what numbers…hahaha…. did you see on the clock face?" he asked.

"Ah! Hai…ano…the time was 2:57(a.m.)…but why did you ask me to check the time, Shigure-san?" Tohru asked, confused.

"Ah…tis now day the second of when the curse was stirred into motion…" sparklesKyo cracked his knuckles and Tohru said

"Oh…" worriedly. A loud fit of coughing was heard from behind.

"Yuki-kun! Are you OK?" Tohru asked. Kyo looked at Tohru hurrying over to where the damn rat was crouching on the floor. They smiled at each other.

_**Kyo's POV**_

They look so happy together…but then…the cat was never supposed to be loved...even the way Tohru looks at him just…

"Hey Kyo" a voice broke me out of my thoughts. I didn't even turn around. I ran. The back door smashed where it had just been repaired yesterday, when Yuki beat me _again_, that damn rat beat me at _everything_.

The trees blurred around me as I ran, I couldn't decide if it was my speed that was making them blur or my tears that was blinding my eyes.

I had discovered my own secret area that I had found after the roof didn't seem so secret anymore, there was only one other person I didn't mind sharing the roof with but the other members of this house occasionally came up to annoy me…

I ran through a couple of tunnels that I had dug, and then a familiar scent hovered around me, the smell of flowers that grew in bushes around my new secret place.

I finally saw light. I walked towards it, too tired from the aftershock of the denpa waves to keep running.

It seemed like hours before I reached the end. Surely the poison denpa waves couldn't be that strong? I looked around. My secret place was a small cliff, where I would often sit and watch the sunrise and set.

Sitting down, I tried to sort out my feelings. 'What was I so upset about?' I thought. The sun had started setting and I watched it, trying to ignore every other thought as my body relaxed.

"Kyo!"

Hentai-sort of like...perverted

inu-dog

neko-cat

nezumi-mouse (rat)

ano- this word is sort of like 'uh' or 'er'.

hai-yes

sama,chan, san, kun- I think this is like a polite sort of thing, you add it to names. (if someone can explain this properly please tell me)

:3 Review please! This is my first fanfic (ever-.-) so please be nice! Flames accepted! Bye for now!


	2. The curse

Me: Shigure-san, disclaimer please.

Shigure: Well, my little flow-OW!

Me: Ehehehe…Kyo-kun…sweat-drop…sweat-drop…

Kyo: I'll do it this time, but you'd better not let Kagura into any of these chapters!

Me: Hm…ok! Crosses fingers behind back

Kyo: Iris does not own Fruits basket. Fruits basket belongs to Natsuki Takaya.

Me: Thanks Kyo-kun winks at Kagura

"_Kyo!"_

Shigure followed the trail of the cat, his keen sense of smell guiding him, and came to a small cliff- with Kyo lying at the edge.

"Kyo!" he walked over to where Kyo was lying and decided it was not safe for him. Shigure picked him up gently and placed him down a further away from the edge of the cliff.

"Kyo?" he tried again.

No answer.

The dog shook his shoulders.

Kyo stirred. Shigure sighed in relief. "Kyo? Can you hear me?"

"Nn" Kyo grunted. Shigure sat down on a rock, carefully checking whether his Yukata would get dirty.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, and then Kyo spoke up softly.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

The dog was a bit surprised that Kyo could still talk properly. Shigure decided to go straight to the point. "What made you so upset?" he asked gently.

Kyo hesitated, but then decided that he was too weak to argue. "That Damn Rat always beats me at everything" he almost whispered.

Shigure pondered over this for a few seconds.

"What do you think Yuki beat you at this time?"

Again Kyo hesitated to answer.What did the Hentai Inu want from him? Surely he could sense that he didn't want to talk about this? But inside Kyo knew that he was lying to himself. He desperately needed someone that he could trust and talk to. Shigure wasn't the best choice, but it was tell someone now or maybe miss the chance to tell someone forever.

"He beat me to Tohru…" Kyo replied. Shigure nodded.

"What made you feel that?" he asked the cat. Kyo stared at Shigure straight in the eye. The writer froze. This wasn't a look he was used to. Usually he had a mad glitter in his bright eyes. They would glitter like rubies…but now the mad glitter was gone. A dull, dark colour replaced it; it was as though nothing was behind the eyes, the life inside it had disappeared.

"Yuki only had to cough to get Tohru smiling at him. I've been attacked by that witch and fainted and …"Kyo felt the rest of the strength in his body leave him, and collapsed. Shigure watched him for a moment, finally deciding that he's too tired to move, and carried him back to the house.

Tohru was making dinner when she heard the back door open.

"Kyo-kun? Kyo-kun is back! Kyo, are you …" She broke off as she saw the barely-conscious Kyo in Shigure's arms.

"He's just tired; he'll be fine after a good nights sleep." Shigure responded to the scared look on Tohru's face. Tohru nodded. Shigure, even in serious form, couldn't resist a bit of fun.

"Ano…Tohru-kun, maybe since Kyo would be too weak to eat by himself tonight, in his room, do you think you can help him…you know…like spoon-feed him or something?"

"Yes, of course, I'll help with anything that can make Kyo-kun better!" the onigiri said determinedly. Shigure nodded and walked upstairs to Kyo's bedroom, sniggering.

Kyo heard someone knocking at the door…the door? He tried to sit up but fell back down almost immediately. He cringed. The person knocked again.

"Come in" He croaked (a/n repeats the a/n on when Kyo 'barked'). Tohru appeared carrying a tray of his favourite food.

"Tohru?" She came and sat beside me on my bed. She sat there for a minutes, then started talking.

"Kyo-kun, if it was me that made you so angry, I'm sorry, I don't know what I did wrong, but …will you please forgive me for whatever I did wrong?" she started crying.

_**Kyo's POV**_

I was paralyzed. She was crying because she thought that I was angry at her.

"Tohru? Hey Tohru, it wasn't your fault." I murmured, still feeling a bit faint.

"Really?" she looked up at me and caught my eye. We both blushed and I looked away, shaking my head. She broke into a wide, teary smile and I blushed again.

An awkward silence filled the room for a couple of minutes before Tohru broke it "Ano…are you hungry, Kyo-kun?" she asked me.

I nodded and winced. My head was pounding.

"Can you please sit up and eat your dinner then Kyo?" she asked hopefully.

I tried sitting up and found that I could (with Tohru's help), but my hands were useless, they wouldn't move an inch.

I growled in frustration (a/n/…yes…I knowsigh). I can't seriously be that useless can I? I will have to go and ask Hanajima when I'm strong enough to go to school, but this is ridiculous. My thoughts were broken as Tohru held something in front of my mouth.

"Ano…Shigure-san said that if you were too weak to eat by yourself then I should spoon-feed you. Please, Kyo?" I felt my face flush the familiar dull red again. Baka inu! Why did he have to do this to me! But as I came back out of my thoughts Tohru's eager and desperate face came in view.

"Oh fine then" I muttered. I let her spoon-feed me until she got to the fish.

"Don't worry, I brought chopsticks…" she whispered as I stared at the fish. But that wasn't what was bugging me. My cheeks were still flaming. Tohru had gotten closer and closer with each spoon and didn't realize.

"Kyo? Why are you so red?" she asked me, concerned. I started to answer but the whole floor suddenly shook violently. Tohru lost balance and fell onto me. POOF!

"I'm sorry Kyo! I didn't mean to do that! I'm so sorry!" Tohru apologized. I tried to raise my paws to stop her, but my they still would not move. Instead I grunted in acknowledgement. She looked at the floor.

"Can you wait, Kyo? I just want to go down and check what's wrong downstairs" she told me, then left. I sighed as I changed back. Great. Now I can't put my clothes back on. I was still in the position I was in before, but my torso was showing above the blanket. Thank god everything else was covered. Just then Tohru came in. We both blushed.

"Uh…well downstairs…apparently Shigure-san had invited Ayame-san over and …Yuki-kun had thrown Ayame-san up to the ceiling under this room…" Said Tohru quickly, looking at everything but me.

"Oh…OK" I whispered. She stole a quick look at me, and then looked away, noticing my gaze on her.

Just then the door burst open.

Whahahahaha! Yeah! Another chappie done! Schools back on though … but. I'm not sure if I made a good cliffy… oh well, well please review! This is my first ficcie so please try and be nice! Flames are accepted though!


	3. Day 2

****

**_YEAH!THANK YOU TO MY REVIEWERS! I _****_LOVE YOU ALL!_**

Yeah thank you Emilee1 and WHPIAR for reviewing!

Me: Ok…so, disclaimer…who wants to do it this time?

Ayame: ME! ME!

Me: K…so Ayame, disclaimer please!

Ayame: Yes! Well my lovely little Iris-chan here does not own Fruits Baskets! However, she does owns a Fruits basket, with apples and oran-OW

Me: Huh? looks at Yuki Oh…Oh, well. Chapter 3 is here!

_Just then the door burst open_

"Tohru-chan, how are you doi-" Shigure bounced in and yelled. Then he saw Kyo and Tohru determinedly staring at anywhere but each other, their faces red. He broke into a wide grin and said

"Well Tohru-kun, how are you doing?" When Tohru looked up at him, avoiding his question, he preceded to ask something else.

"Tohru, would you like to go to bed now? It's already 11 o'clock and you have school tomorrow. Hm?" He bribed. Tohru nodded and walked out of Kyo's room, glad for an excuse to be able to go.

"Arrggghhh…what do you want now you stupid dog" Kyo snapped. Shigure blinked and said

"How can you sleep like that?" the question was obviously to annoy Kyo. He gritted his teeth and wished the damn dog would disappear. He was obviously taking the advantage that Kyo's stuck in bed, annoying him because he couldn't move.

"I can't, so get lost." Kyo spat, sliding down and clenching his fist…clenching his fist? Kyo sat back up and tried out all his other limbs. They have started working again properly again. Shigure sat silently, as though he knew what was going on. Kyo stared at him with the now normal eyes, glittery and fiery.

"You know what's happened don't you?" the cat asked slowly. Shigure looked back at him, surprise written all over his face.

"Of course not Kyo, what makes you think that?" Shigure said cheerfully, but Kyo could tell that he was lying.

"Get out, I wanna be able to go to school tomorrow" Kyo sighed wearily. Maybe the only thing he needed right now is sleep. He slipped back inside the warm covers and turned away from Shigure. Shigure took the hint and went outside, turning off the light. When he got back downstairs he sighed heavily. Akito was planning something and only Akito and Ha'ri knew what it was.

The smell of fish had woken Kyo. He sat up and wondered why he didn't have he didn't have any clothes on (a/n drool). Then the events of last night came back to him. He looked down at hands. Yep, they were working fine. He went downstairs into the kitchen and grabbed the carton of milk. Tohru was concentrating so much on the food for breakfast that she didn't even notice Kyo in the kitchen. Kyo found himself watching her as she stirred and fried (a/n hey, stir-fry lol). Suddenly Tohru slipped and fell backwards. Kyo caught her just in time and- POOF!

"Wah! I'm so sorry Kyo-kun! I didn't realise you were in the kitchen!" Tohru started crying. Kyo couldn't stop her because he was lying under her weight. They paused for a few seconds and heard footsteps, but they were both too shocked to do anything. Kyo's cat spirit just decided to turn back to Kyo as Yuki stepped through the door. He stopped and stayed as the two pairs of eyes stared at him, while Kyo managed to place his hands on his chest (on Tohru's back) to stop him transforming again.

"Stop gawking you damn rat, it isn't what you think it is!" Kyo muttered as he and Tohru both blushed a brilliant red. Tohru was horrified that Yuki had seen them like this. Now Yuki is going to hate her forever.

"Ano…Yuki-kun?" Tohru asked tentatively. Yuki had a dazed look on him. The other two let out a sigh of relief. He was still half-sleeping. Kyo had now learnt from experience not to talk to loudly (or at all if he could help it) when Yuki was still half asleep otherwise if he woke up then the door would be smashed again.

"Tohru, can you please…uh…get off me?" Kyo whispered, feeling his face grow hot again. Tohru immediately jumped up and finished cooking breakfast. Kyo grabbed his clothes and raced into the bathroom.

Yuki could tell that something had happened between Kyo and Tohru. They were trying to ignore each other, but the odd thing about when you do that is you always steal a glance at each other to see if they are watching you. Both of them were as red as a beet (a/n what is a beet? A beetroot? I have only seen this expression in books -.-. But aren't they purple? Or is that radish?). He decided to comment and break the awkward moment.

"Where is Shigure?" he asked. They both turned to look at him, happy for an excuse not to look at each other. The neko and onigiri stared at him for a moment, still too distracted to actually think about what he had asked. Yuki started reddening as the uncomfortable silence grew.

"Well?" he asked again, very aware of the two pairs of eyes fixed on him. They both jumped, and turned away quickly.

"Oh…Yuki-kun, He and Ayame-san are in Shigure-san's room; Shigure-san said that they were working on his latest story…" Tohru answered.

Kyo snorted and Yuki shook his head. Tohru looked up at the clock (a/n I have never seen a clock in any of the rooms in the manga but I'm supposing that there is one).

"AHH! Yuki-kun! Kyo-kun, we're going to be late for school!" Tohru screamed. The three hurried off to school. Kyo and Tohru still trying not to look at each other (a/n note that the key word is _trying_).

They had barely reached the gates when they saw Tohru's two best friends waiting for them. They all walked in together. Hanajima was the only one that had noticed how flustered Tohru-chan and temper-management boy's waves.

_**Lunch **_

"Tohru-chan, can I please talk to you for a moment?" Hanajima asked Tohru. But Tohru wasn't paying attention. She was watching Kyo, Uo-chan and Yuki play Dah-Hin-Min. Kyo and Uotani were arguing over the rules.

"Fine then, Carrot Top, we'll go and ask him whether ace is played that way, if it is, then you have to dye your hair PINK!" Arisa yelled at the top of her voice (a/n The 'him' that I referred to is the two classmates that always show up, but I do not know either of their names, I have read that she didn't give them names. With the ace thing I have absolutely no idea how to play the game, I just made that bit up)

"Well if it ISN'T then you have to dye your hair GREEN!" Kyo shouted even louder.

"Tohru-chan?" Hana-chan repeated. Tohru nodded obliviously and turned around…and heard a loud 'thump'.

Well thank-you readers for even bothering to read up to here! I hope you like this chapter! But SORRY to the people who expected something more interesting! Please review!


	4. School

Me: Yeah! The 4th chapter coming up! But before that, the disclaimer!

Momiji: ME! ME! ME!

Me: Ok Miji-chan!

Momiji: Iris besitzt magischen Fruchtkorb nicht!

Me: …oh well let's go onto chapter 4! And THANKYOU for the people who reviewed!

_Tohru nodded obliviously and turned around…and heard a loud 'thump'._

Tohru spun back around immediately and saw Kyo lying very still on the floor, blood seeping from…where? There was blood coming from him, but she couldn't see where. Hanajima quietly pushed her way to the front of the crowd.

"Everyone please move out of the way." She commanded.

The people that protested were zapped (a/n hey I like that word) and fell silent. She paused for a minute and allowed herself to hear what Kyo was thinking.

_Damn! Yuki beat me again! This time to Tohru…Tohru…what? Damn rat! Where? Akito! No! Get away from me; Akito, get AWAY from me, __GET AWAY FROM ME AKITO!_

"_You're a monster, no one would care about you, you know"_

"_Is Kazuma crazy, taking in that monster?"_

"_How your father raised you, I don't know, but he obviously didn't raise __you very-"_

"_SHISHOU ISN'T MY DAD!"_

"_But I like you Kyo, I like you a lot"_

_THAT IS A LIE! YOU HATE ME JUST LIKE EVERYONE ELSE!_

"_-then I will let you join the juunishi, if you lose then you will get locked up after graduation!"_

Saki jerked backwards. His waves were too strong. Her eyes actually widened more than fractionally and her pupils contracted. The waves were a mixture of fear, regret, anger…anger…and more anger.

She placed a hand on Kyo's forehead. He was almost too hot to touch. (a/n please no sick thoughts there-.-)

"Hana-chan?" Tohru said. Hanajima turned around and saw Tohru, with her face almost as pale as Kyo's, concern written all over her face. So preoccupied that she didn't even notice Yuki leave the room, his face, for some reason, no where near glad to see his most hated enemy losing blood all over the classroom. He turned around once more at the door, seeing where her thoughts were…something snapped inside him…he was falling into a cold whirlpool…loneliness… he looked away and ran.

__

_**Yuki's POV**_

Why would she choose the baka neko rather than me? He's yelled at her, he's …he's done NOTHING for her to get her attention. The baka had at least somebody to look after him when he was small, I have an annoying brother, and Akito had taken over as my half-guardian, and then locked me in the dark room!

I've had nothing but disappointments in my life! Can't she see that! I've showed her my secret base, I've been polite to her, and I've opened up to her a lot! I had thought she would definitely choose me! No one in their right mind would choose the baka neko than me! But she isn't normal, she's…special.

Maybe I have hidden it too well! Maybe if I showed how weak and hurt I am, maybe she will change her mind! But then and again…maybe I'm over reacting…

"Yuki?" a familiar voice came out, shocked behind him.

Oh no I have writer's block can someone please help me TmT! I'm so tired maybe I'll put up some notes and another full chapter (this is a half chapter-.)tomorrow…bye until then…also sorry for the VERY short chapter but my dad kicked me off the computer…


	5. Chapter 5

SORRY GUYS!I HAVEN'T UPDATED SINCE JESUS WUZ BORN!GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN!PLZ FORGIVE ME!I'M ONLY LIKE…13!

Me: K sorry everyone and Emilee1! My eye is OK now (and for like, 300 yrs ) so I will keep writing…and…now the disclaimer…?

Uo-chan: Yah I'll do it

Me: nods

Uo: Well she doesn't own fruits basket.

Me: …finally something normal for once ; AND NOW I HAVE A REALLY IMPORTANT POINT TO MAKE!

Uo: Well then make it!

Me: Well I am SO sorry guys but I may have to change the plot a little because this stranger told me that another fanfic writer had already written something similar, and that she/he was going to tell on me for plagiarizing (sp?) and so yeah I'm horrified O.O! I'm sorry Ina-chan I really had no idea! T.T Oh yeah and btw, a new pairing in this chapter! (I like weird pairings! He he he… ah no! Please, Yuki fans, spare me!) Ack"

Uo: Well…now the disclaimer ain't normal…hey?

Me: T.T

"_Yuki?" _

The prince jumped and turned around.

"Yun-chan!" a dark haired girl exclaimed. Yuki was dazed for a moment; he had not seen her for so long. He snapped out of his daze almost immediately.

"Kagura-san! Long time no see" he muttered, nodding. Kagura noted how different his face had looked since the last time she had seen him. Last time when she went to Gure-nii-san's house, Yuki had been talking to Tohru with an affectionate smile on his face. His face had been content and warm, so unlike the times before Tohru had come, and now. The rat's face now was a terrible mess (a/n because he was crying, of course). There was mud imprinted on his now thin cheeks and salty water washed a curved line down his face. The boar's face turned into a mask of concern.

"Yuki-chan? What's wrong?" she asked worriedly. It was then when Yuki realized where he was. He was crouching on the muddy ground; the rain had begun to pour and washed away the dirt on his porcelain face. He tried to say something, but his throat locked up. Kagura crouched down next to him and smiled sadly.

"I think I know what's bothering you, it's about Tohru and Kyo isn't it?" she whispered. Yuki started. He hadn't thought that he had been so obvious.

"How did you know?" he whispered. Kagura examined him for a moment then laid her head down on her lap.

"Because that's how I felt with them. Kyo loved Tohru, even though I had loved him more. Now I guess I sort of…gave up, Kyo would never return my feelings. I'm guessing that that's how you feel." She replied softly. Yuki thought about her words. Yes, that's definitely how he felt with Tohru. But now he's sort of given up on her. He glanced sideways at Kagura. It wasn't the first time he had noticed how beautiful she was. Her soft, black hair hung just a bit below her shoulders. She has beautiful, large eyes and a nice, curvy figure. Who cares if she was two years older than him? She had come over and somehow comforted him. Up until now only Tohru had made him feel like that. She _cares_. He suddenly noticed that she was staring at him too. He blushed and looked away. Then she shocked him by asking:

"Yuki…do you want to go out with me?" his eyes locked onto hers. Yes, her eyes were more than beautiful. They glittered with her tears and yes, they were large. He was frozen. There was a silence. Then the prince's eyes softened and he nodded slowly. They smiled at each other, then flew into a tight embrace (a/n oh…how cute lol).

"Yuki? You would cheat on Tohru?" an annoying question asked by an annoying voice asked, amazed. They flew apart hastily. Yuki's face turned red and he started hurling insults and kicks to Shigure. Kagura watched them without trying to stop Yuki. She wasn't that embarrassed about liking Yuki. Right now she was glad that Yuki was showing more emotion; he was finally opening up to more people, and he was less cold. Tohru had done these things, and Kagura felt both jealous and glad. She unexpectedly remembered the tie when they went on a double date, Kyo with Kagura, and Yuki with Tohru. They had gone to watch Mogeta; they had started home crying. She smiled at the memory, and was jerked back into reality when Yuki called her name.

**Back at school**

Kyo was lying in the sick bay, blood pooled around him. A wound could clearly be seen. It was in the shape of a seven in kanji (七). Tohru was kneeling beside him, sobbing her head off. Then she felt a presence behind her…

Soz for the short chappie guys, I'll write more next time ja ne!


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys! Thanks for reviewing.

Disclaimer: Furuba is mine. Yuki, Tohru, Uo chan, Kyo, Hatori, Akito, Etcetcetc, are all mine. All of the above was not true. (Lol)

Btw I think I forgot to mention that the sick bay was empty except for Kyo and Tohru when this happened, and that it was purty dark…

Tohru was kneeling beside him, sobbing her head off. Then she felt a presence behind her…

"Wh-who's there?" Tohru exclaimed, starting to get scared. When nothing answered, she turned around to look, and saw nothing. She shook her head, convinced that it was her imagination. Turning back, she saw something that made her blood freeze. Kyo's wound had turned dark green. Even if Kyo was cursed by the cat demon, Tohru was intelligent enough to doubt that Kyo's blood is green.

"KYO-KUN!" she screamed. Kyo's lips had turned green as well…in fact…

"KYO-KUN-" she was cut off by a choke of horror. He was turning into the cat demon that he was cursed with. The bracelet burst- sending beads flying everywhere. Tohru backed away slowly from the stench of the Cat-demon. Her eyes widened. He was green, not his usual 'monster colour'.

"Ky…Ky…Kyo…?" she whispered hesitantly. Kyo's eyes opened slightly and his blurry vision told him that something with brown hair was crouching in front of him. The scent of the 'something-with-brown-hair' told him that it was Tohru. Without a second thought, he jumped up and crashed through the window. Glass shattered all over the place. Tohru sustained several cuts on her face but she didn't care.

"KYO-KUN! Kyo…!" she yelled. She collapsed on the window, sobbing really hard.

Kyo ignored the pain in his body. In fact, it wasn't worse than the pain he felt tugging at his heart. He saw the tears glistening in her eyes, saw it slip down her fair cheek, and his heart shattered all over again. She was still scared of his true form? She had already seen it once! She accepted him the first time...but maybe…she's sick of him? That must be it! Even if she's the last one to do it, she's disgusted with him. After all, who would love the monster? Sixteen years of pain ripped at his already crushed heart. He was sick. Tired. He wanted to die and not feel anything ever again. He wanted the world to end. He collapsed sideways onto the branch he jumped on. It collapsed with him, sending him crashing on to the ground. Shishou…he thought weakly in his head as tears of rejection slid down his face…shishou…

"Yun-chan!" Kagura shrieked. It was pretty obvious that he didn't like her! After all, why is he hiding from her? She crashed through the living room wall, her eyes glinting. Shigure sat in the dining room, waterfalls of tears running down his face. "My house".

Yuki was walking around randomly, avoiding Kagura until she returned to normal. He accidentally bumped into some one. "Gomenasai" he said politely, not looking up.

"Sohma! I was just looking for you! Where is Honda and Carrot?" came a female voice some where from 'up there'. Yuki looked up.

"Ah! Sensei…ano…Honda-san and baka neko…ah!" Yuki's expression went slightly uncomfortable for a couple of seconds.

"Hm? Oh, it doesn't matter, I know the curse" Mayuko sensei smiled. Yuki's expression changed to confused.

"Nn…sensei, if you don't mind me asking, how do you know the curse?" Yuki asked.

"Mayuko, I've been looking for you for ages." Said a guy voice.

"Hatori! Sohma, Hatori and I are engaged." Mayuko said with a friendly smile. Yuki choked. Hatori…and Sensei…engaged…information has never traveled to his head more slowly.

"Yuki, you look like you're about to die" Hatori said.

"Hatori…how did you come to know sensei?" Yuki queried. Apart from the fact that they're both tall, and that they're both pretty sensible, he could see nothing in common between the two.

"She…she was Kana's best friend" Hatori answered quietly. Yuki could see that both he and Mayuko sensei were slightly uncomfortable.

"Well, I think I should go now" Yuki muttered hastily, "and… sensei- Kyo and Honda-san are at the school sick bay, Kyo fell ill". Mayuko nodded. Hatori's expression darkened even more.

"Ill in what way, Yuki" he asked. As if fate had it that way, Kyo crashed into the middle of the trio. Mayuko jumped back, shocked.

"Kyo, what happened?" Hatori questioned swiftly. Kyo looked up at them. Not having the energy to speak, he slashed himself, dipped his claw in green blood, and started forming words on the pavement. When he finished, he fainted.

Thanks for reading guys

And…um…I noticed I haven't got any reviews lately- is it because no one is reading my stories?

Don't be so hard on me-I'm only around 13 T.T

O and one more thing- does anyone think that I should change the title to this thing? (just in case…just in case…)


	7. Chapter 7

Hey again guys! Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!

This thing is the longest thing I have ever written and I suspect that it's because I don't know how to end it…urgh…

Chapter 8

Yuki, Hatori and Mayuko (who, by the way, wasn't that shocked because Hatori had told her…) stared, transfixed at the messy kanji scrawled on the pavement.

_鎌人… _(a/n I think that's what his name is…)…

Yuki's aura started turning black…

"Yuki!"

"Sohma!"

Yuki started running…in the direction of the main house…

Tohru was struggling against an invisible force covering her mouth and finally she gave up. What's all this series of weird things that's been happening lately? Tears slipped down her face. Everything was happening so fast! _Kaa-san…what should I do?_

As if on cue, a thought crashed uninvited to her mind. _Kill Akito… the shopkeepers before…with Akito…holding guns…_

She whimpered softly_. Kyo…Yuki…come and save me…onegai…onegai…_

And then darkness swallowed her.

White…blink blink. White? Tohru sat up quickly and looked around. She saw a picture of Hatori, Kana and Mayuko sensei.

Sensei? Since when did sensei know about the Sohma family?

Her head was spinning. A big, blurry thing blocked her view and pushed her gently back down on to the soft bed. This must be Hatori-san's room.

Hatori looked at the frail girl lying on his bed. She must've been through a lot. He heard a loud yell coming from the direction of Akito's room. Wait…Akito's room? Hatori raced down the hall and slid the door open roughly.

What he saw there would be imprinted in his memory forever. On the 'WOW' side.

(Some examples of the 'NOT WOW' side would be 'a long list of the things that Ayame and Shigure did in the olden days'.

Yuki was holding Akito up in the air by the collar and was about to punch him in the guts. Hatori stood there, eyes glued to the scene.

"Why did you set us up to go to that fuckin' shop" Yuki growled. Akito's eyes widened.

"Shop?" he feigned innocent. Yuki punched him in the stomach and blood spurted out all over the prince. He didn't care.

"You know what I'm talking about!" Yuki roared fiercely. Hatori just couldn't tear his eyes away from the sight. Akito chose to stop faking.

"Well, dear Yuki. Don't you see? At first I thought that if I got rid of that Honda girl, then our problems would be over. Then I thought of how close you and the monster are to it. Why do you like her so much Yuki? I can see why Kyo likes her. A monster and a monster…heh…ARGH-"

More blood sprayed everywhere. Yuki lost control with the _monster_ bit…

"Get on with it." Yuki snarled. Akito trembled, and kept on going.

"Well, don't you see my lovely plan? If all of you three died, then there wouldn't be any more trouble…the juunishi would be even more frightened of me…even if I lost a couple of toys, my other toys would become even more fun to play with…GAH-"

Yuki had kicked him in the stomach. He flew and hit the ceiling, then fell down onto the ground with a soft 'thud'.

Yuki pushed past Hatori and went out the door. Hatori made the decision that it would be better to push him further.

"Yuki, Tohru's in my room. She passed out from some of Akito's men-"

He didn't have to say anymore. Yuki pushed back past him violently and back to Akito. Something silver came out of Yuki's pocket and went into Akito's…heart. Akito choked, and for a second everything was still. Then he went limp. Hatori felt a weird sensation. A fire spread throughout his body, starting from his stomach, and then his body froze. An ice flow was going through him and if he didn't die he was surely going to faint…flashes of white and black and red and blue and green and…

"Hatori-san, daijoubu desuka?"

Hatori opened his eyes. Tohru was sponging his forehead with a cold towel. Hatori's eyes sprang wide open. If he wasn't mistaken, what Yuki had done before was…

"Honda-san, come here" Hatori commanded. Tohru tamely went closer.

"Hai?...wah!" Hatori pulled her to him and they stayed like that for a while. They were both shocked. Tohru was the first one to pull away. She had tears in her eyes. Hatori drew back, slightly alarmed.

"Honda-san? Daijoubu desuka?" Tohru looked up at him. Her eyes were still gleaming, but she was smiling.

"The curse…it's broken! I'm so happy for everyone" she sobbed. Hatori breathed a sigh of relief.

"Where's Yuki?" he asked, starting to get worried again. Tohru shrank back.

"Ano…Yuki-kun went back to Shigure's house. But…but…" she burst into tears again. This time it wasn't tears of happiness. Hatori's head was starting to pound.

"Yes, Honda-san?"

"But…he transformed…I'm not sure if he's going to get better…or if he…if he…" Tohru was finding it hard to keep back sobs. Hatori nodded. Then his head pounded even harder. Does that mean that Akito's…?

He raced back down the hall to Akito's room. Akito was no where to be seen. Not a trace of his body or his blood or any thing that suggested that he even existed was there. Except for a small book, and Yuki's knife. He took the small book and went back to his room.

"Tohru, Is this the book that you accidentally ripped?" Hatori asked. He was so intent on finding out the answer that he didn't even notice that he used Tohru's first name. Tohru didn't notice it either.

"H…hai! It was definitely that book…"

Hatori smiled. He took the knife instinctively and, using all his strength, stabbed it through the book. A small multicoloured glow surrounded the book. The cover started growing hot and Hatori dropped it. The room went dark

The first page opened and it was as though a miniature movie was playing. What happened in the last few days appeared as the pages flipped. Tohru looked closer and saw that the words actually highlighted themselves in red as the pale figures rose up out of the book.

Kyo and Yuki fighting to get through the door…the book opening…the torn bit…

Then the book glowed gold…

Lol soz for leaving a cliffy I'll be back with more…next time… till then!


	8. Chapter 8

Hatori and Tohru both jumped back. The book then died down and the room lightened up. The two in the room looked around nervously. When nothing happened, they relaxed. Hatori broke the uneasy silence that started to float in the room as soon as the book stopped glowing.

"Honda-san, would you like to go back to Shigure's house?"

Tohru nodded and started quickly towards the door. Hatori followed.

The doorbell rang. Shigure's ashened face greeted them. Hatori was the first to notice this.

"Shigure, what happened to Yuki?" he asked hastily. Tohru stood aside, wondering how Hatori notices these things. Shigure shook his head hopelessly. He tried to put his cheerful mask back on, but his muscles wouldn't work properly. He opened his mouth a couple of time, but his throat stuck. Finally he found his voice.

"He…he…didn't make it…" he whispered hoarsely. Tohru dropped to her knees and her eyes filled. This couldn't be happening.

"Yuki-kun…"

Hatori helped her up and she stumbled slowly into the house. Shigure leading the way upstairs to Yuki's room. His hands shook slightly as he opened the door.

Tohru crept forward and peered into the little basket that Shigure pointed out to her hopefully. A little grey animal was lying in a pool of red. She whimpered and collapsed again. Kaa_-san…what should I do…?_

****

**_You should be strong, Tohru…you still have living relatives and the Sohma family is still looking after you! The ruler is now dead! You should be happy for them! Things like this happen everyday, to anyone…if you continue to be sad, it'll make the Sohmas even more sad. You should be trying to make them happy!_**

Tohru made up her mind. She rubbed her eyes and forced a watery smile to her face.

"A…ano…where's Kyo-kun?" she asked. Her voice was struggling to be cheerful, but quivering. Shigure put his mask back on.

"Kyo is in his room, I think, or on the roof" he told her as cheerfully as he could. Like the onigiri, his voice quivered. Maybe less than her, but still unstable. Hatori looked away and shut his eyes, his hands (shaking as well) running through his hair. Why did Yuki die? Of shock? Suicide? Did his bronchial system go weak again? Or…do the people that kill the juunishi god just…die?

Tohru knocked softly on the door of Kyo's room. No sound. Knock again. No sound. Hands trembling violently, she opened the door. No one. That left the roof. But before she left, something on Kyo's messy desk caught her attention. It was a photograph of a woman. Tohru couldn't tell what colour her hair, skin, eyes, or clothes were because it was in black and white. Despite that, Tohru thought she was beautiful. Her hair cascaded elegantly down her shoulders and her eyes were big and sparkly. Her thoughts went back to Kyo.

As Shigure suggested, Kyo was on the roof. He seemed to be lost in thoughts, as he didn't look over when she climbed up. But when she reached out and touched his arm, as though to make sure that he was real, he didn't act freaked out. Still not looking at her, he put his hand over hers. Tohru tilted her head.

"K…Kyo-kun…" she stuttered. He looked away from the sunset.

"Hm?"

Tohru paused, wondering if this was a rude question to ask.

"W…what do you think of…of Yuki-kun's…death…?"

Kyo's face darkened considerably. Tohru shrank back and was about to apologize when Kyo spoke up.

"I had a bet with Akito. If I beat Yuki before graduation, then I would become a part of the juunishi. But…I guess that's not going to happen now. I…I feel all…" Kyo's throat was restricted and he started sobbing violently. Tohru held him close to her. She doesn't know how he felt, exactly (because she's never experienced something like that before), but she knew he must be feeling something along the lines of a painful feeling that seemed to go on forever and didn't feel like it was ever going to stop…

Kyo finally got in control of himself. He wiped his tears and smiled feebly at Tohru. Then he suddenly remembered something. He took Tohru's hand and jumped down onto the ground. He caught Tohru just as she was about to crash. Tohru clutched her heart and panted. He let her down.

"Ah! Gomen, Tohru. I forgot that you don't do that type of stuff" Kyo apologized. Tohru nodded. Kyo retook Tohru's hand again and led her through a well known path (by Kyo anyway). They went through a couple of tunnels with Tohru trailing after Kyo. Then Kyo suddenly stopped, causing Tohru to bump into him. Tohru looked up, rubbing her forehead, and gasped.

The glows of a sunset spread out illuminating a small cliff. Little green shoots sprouted up all over the place and multicoloured flowers grew everywhere. Tohru forgot her troubles for a moment and laughed. She hugged Kyo around the waist, hard. Kyo smiled and looked up. A cloud happened to float by- in the shape of a mouse and cat- and in the shape of ying and yang.

Well, I guess that's the end of this story (finally! Some of you may think :P). Thankyou! Please review!


End file.
